


Sins in Seven

by Alecto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kaiba Noa monologue: his thoughts on a world drenched in decadence, Kaiba Seto, and his own role and existence after the physical death of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins in Seven

**I.  
** **Daddy's Little Boy**

I have carried that label with me for as long as I remember. I was Kaiba Gozaburo's son, an ignorant child born into a world of wealth and privilege. Others envied me because I would have everything they would never. They failed to see that to acquire and retain such wealth, one had to be better than everyone else. One would have to be smarter.

Perhaps I would have been everything they could never be. I died though. I was only ten years old. I still am ten. My life was taken from me and I am forever frozen in this childish form. Chichiue revived me. No, he helped me to transcend beyond those human limitations. I have been brought closer to God. I am truly **everything** they will never be.

Chichiue left me. He abandoned me to the solitude of the virtual world. I was still a child then. I had yet to realize how I had been liberated from mortality's wake. I strove to prove myself worthy of Chichiue's attention and love. My capacity to learn is without bound. I studied everything from ancient history to multi-variable calculus. I would be the best.

Chichiue returned to me.

He returned to me but he came back with you…

_When I was a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; but when I became a man, I put away childish things.  
\- 1 Corinthians 13:11_

 

 

**II.  
Better Than You**

You, Kaiba Seto, are known all over the world as the "boy genius". Your inventions have made billions of dollars. You are revered by little children for your conquests in Duel Monsters. You are worshipped by teenage girls, and even boys, for your handsome face and your "tall, dark, and dangerous" carriage. You are envied by everyone for your wealth, all of which you have stolen from me.

The masses are completely blind. They admire you for prowess in a child's game and for wealth that doesn't belong to you. I had watched as you fought against Chichiue. You were so determined to take the company and its assets from our family.

You were always an outsider, Seto. I refuse to believe Chichiue would ever accept you as a legitimate member of the Kaiba family. I will never believe that. You stole that name, Seto, with blood and deceit. You took it, just like the company. You killed Chichiue for them both.

Despite your acclaim, you remain a callous and uncaring person. You are a larger than life figure. Your cold demeanor is just as famous as your reputation and sets you apart from everyone else. Despite your flaws, people continue to gush about you online in rapid messages with little or no grammatical value.

"Kiaba Seto is so great!1111111"

I laugh at both you and them.

It is a bitter and desolate sound.

_He who sits in the heavens shall laugh.  
\- Psalm 2:4_

 

 

**III.  
Complete Failure**

When you were first defeated by Mutou Yugi, you did not fade away into the shadows of history. You were not forgotten like so many were, like I was. If anything, you shone brighter than ever before. Every eye was trained on you. After all, the fact that Mutou Yugi had the extraordinary luck to gather all five pieces of "Exodia: The Forbidden One" did not speak of the boy's skill. You, Seto, were the World Champion of Duel Monsters. Everyone was waiting to see what you would do to reclaim that title.

You won your second duel against Yugi. I am also aware of the dirty trick you used. You took advantage of his kind heart. He spared you, as undeserving as you were.

The world expected you to defeat Pegasus J. Crawford. It was thought that even the creator of the game could not match up to your skills. You failed. You would continue to fail and yet the world would love you all the more.

**Why?**

I cannot understand. Tell me why.

_The Lord foils the plans of the nations; he thwarts the purposes of the peoples. But the plans of the Lord stand firm forever, the purposes of his heart through all generations.  
\- Psalm 33:10, 11_

 

 

**IV.  
Prodigal Son**

Mutou Yugi is everything you are not. He is benevolent and forgiving. He has the ability to turn the situation around at the most unexpected moment. Do you know why, Seto? He adapts. He can change to accommodate his environment. Humanity's greatest asset has always been its ability to conform to necessity. Strangely enough, you lack that. You are the rock that stands firmly against the rushing waves, but even the rock will wear down to a grain of sand.

You loathe Yugi. You know he is better than you. He has friends while you stand alone. He is beloved and endearing. Who are you to stand against one with the face of an angel? You are the fallen Lucifer, a dim light in comparison with the fiery Michael.

No.

You are the prodigal son that refused to return to his Father. You are my Brother who squandered and wasted without thought. You are the Fool that held his head high when you have nothing to be proud of, nothing but your decadence. You are the Sinner and you tempt others to follow your example. Are you even slightly a God-fearing man, Seto? Perhaps you are more alike to Lucifer than I originally thought.

You will be forever lost, Seto.

I shall never celebrate the return you never made.

_It was meet that we should make merry, and be glad: for this thy brother was dead, and is alive again; and was lost, and is found.  
\- Luke 15:32_

 

 

**V.  
Cast Aside**

You used them. Everyone is just a pawn in your games. You turned them, the men known as the Big Five, against Chichiue and tainted them with greed and corruption. When you were done with them, you cast them aside. They were no longer of use to you. They sought revenge as it was within their right. How foolish of you fall into their trap. Who rescued you in the end? Why, Mutou Yugi, of course.

I understand how they feel. I too was betrayed by you. Even though you never knew of my existence, you continued to try and deny me of it. Do you know how futile your actions are? You will not win against me. So I gather these lost souls, trapped in my world, and took them under my wings. Seto, you have already wronged too many in your short lifetime.

I will not forgive you.

You must be punished for your sins and transgressions.

_God blesses those whose hearts are pure, for they will see God.  
\- Matthew 5:8_

 

 

**VI.  
To Prove Yourself**

Everything you have done so far has been to prove yourself worthy. You never will be. You do not deserve the kindness Yugi allots onto you. You do not deserve the love of your little brother. You do not deserve the adoration of the masses. Yet you continue to try.

You changed Chichiue's company to the game industry because you refused to make money off others' sufferings. What of those who need those weapons to defend their home? You built KaibaLand to bring joy to children. Or were you just trying to recapture your lost childhood?

You are striving to be…someone… It is no use. You will never attain apotheosis. You will never be able to fulfill the role of "Creator".

_Be of good cheer; I have overcome the world.  
\- John 16:33_

 

 

**VII.  
Everything You Have**

So now I wait here as you make your way to me. I will show you the pain you have wrought onto others. I will show you the sins you have committed and the blood that stains your hands.

You are in my world now, Seto. This is the tranquil world that I have created. I will right the chaos you have generated, in the world and in the hearts of men.

I will prove to be your better. I am better. Everything you have…I will attain. Everything you are…I already am and more.

You lead that ingenuous raven-haired boy at your side on a path of destruction. I will be his salvation. I will lead him to the path of truth. I will defeat you in this child's game that you are so celebrated in. Before these seven hours are up, I will show the world and Chichiue who is truly the prodigal son of the Kaiba family.

_For what profit is it to a man if he gains the whole world, and lose his own soul? Or what will a man give in exchange for his soul?  
\- Matthew 16:26_


End file.
